Unexpected Ally
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: A strange girl knows more than she should-including Merrick. who is she and what does she want with the Rangers? Allies: Book One. Now in chapters! Warning: Smaltz in the epilogue.
1. Meetings

Unexpected Ally Chapter 1: Meetings

__

Turtle Cove would be a nice place to live, Tara thought, _if it wasn't for all the Orgs. Having fights and battles all the time isn't very conductive to relaxing._

Of course, it wasn't like anyone else was bothered. No, everyone else was just, 'Oh, look, another fight. I'd better run away, but I'm not really worried. The Rangers'll win."

Of course, even if there _had _been a fight today, she probably wouldn't have noticed. She'd been seriously dazed all day, to the point of walking into people because she simply hadn't seen them.

"Excuse me. Are you all right?" Turning, she saw a boy of maybe nineteen or a little older watching her curiously. He pushed his hair absently away from his eyes as he spoke, and she frowned, taking in the jacket he wore, his tousled hair, and his general demeanour. The jacket had 'Blazing Lion' printed across the back and had no sleeves, leaving his arms totally free.

He was returning the scrutiny, but she knew what he saw. A girl of about sixteen, with long blond hair and green eyes set in a pointed face. She was tall and thin, and when she moved she had the grace of a dancer.

"You're the one who…" She broke off abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

"N-nothing. Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Are you all right? You've been standing here for five minutes."

"I have?" She glanced around. "I guess I spaced. Sorry."

"Are you sure you're all right?" The boy was still beside her.

"Um-I'm not sure."

"Come and sit down." He drew her to a nearby bench. "Can I get you something?"

"No. Thank you. I'll be fine."

"Sure?" He hunkered beside the bench.

"Yeah." Something beeped and he frowned, rising to his feet and taking a few steps away. Lifting a mobile phone, he talked quietly into it for a minute before returning.

"Listen, I need to go for a few minutes. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." His frown said he wasn't convinced.

"I'll be back soon."

"If you want." He nodded, turning and racing away.

When Cole came back twenty minutes later the girl was still sitting where he'd left her. She was sitting sideways on the bench, knees pulled up in front of her, staring out into space. Cole hesitated when he saw Kite some distance behind the bench, veering off slightly so the girl wouldn't see him. Kite vanished when he realised Cole was coming towards him, though, and Cole sighed and turned back towards the girl.

"Your friend gone?" she asked mildly when he hunkered again.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friend, the boy who was back there." She gestured over her shoulder without looking.

"Do you know him?" Cole asked.

"No. I've seen him around is all." She turned, sliding her legs off the bench. "My name's Tara."

"Cole." he answered, standing to help her up.

"Cole. Thank you for helping me, but I feel much better now. Honestly."

"Do you live nearby?"

"On the other side of town."

"I'll walk you there."

"Cole, I really…"

"I'm not doing anything else." he said, smiling.

"What about your friend?"

"Kite?" he said without thinking. "He has a habit of disappearing. I'll catch up with him later on."

"Kite. That's an unusual name."

"He's an unusual boy. Which way are we going?"

They chatted on the way, until, about twenty minutes later, Tara fell silent for a moment.

"Cole?" she said softly. "Your friend's following us. Did you know?" 

"Yes."

"Why is he following us?" Cole shrugged.

"He doesn't normally come this far out of town." Tara nodded. A faint tremor caught her attention for a moment, and she had to psychically jerk her attention away.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?" She blinked and looked up at Cole.

"When you look around like that. What do you see?"

"I…" She looked away. "I don't know what you mean, Cole." Cole twisted in front of her, blocking her path. Behind them, Kite looked startled at the sudden move but didn't retreat.

"You know what I mean."

"Cole," she said sharply, "move out of my way." He stared at her for a long moment, and then she flinched and took a step back.

"What?" he asked, reaching out with one hand to catch her arm and steady her. She sighed, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

"Where do you go, Cole?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you leave Turtle Cove. You just vanish…It's like you fall off the face of the earth."

Without taking his eyes off her he called, "Kite?" When the boy stopped beside him Cole pulled him behind him, out of Tara's reach.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Cole. You wanted to know, answer the question."

"Cole?" Kite said uncertainly. He didn't answer, looking at Tara.

"I live outside town."

"No, you don't. You go out of town, and then you just vanish. You're not anywhere." Her eyes were almost closed. "You go into the woods, and then…" She opened one hand. "Poof…you're gone." Cole stared at her for a long minute. "He does it too." she added, nodding towards Kite.

"Cole." Kite said uncertainly. "Is…"

"Tara." Cole cut Kite off. "We…"

"You need to go. I know, Cole. I'll be around." Tara said quietly. Cole started to say something, stopped, and turned, steering Kite away. Tara watched them leave, staring after them for a long time.


	2. 2 Questions

Unexpected Ally Chapter 2: Questions

"Kite, I need to go talk to my friends." Cole said as he hurried along. "Come with me."

"Why?" Kite asked.

"Because I don't want you out here on your own."

"I do fine. I can take care of myself."

"I've seen you at our fights, Kite. Mandilock is always around the new parts of the city and sooner or later, he's gonna catch you." Cole stopped and turned to face him, hunkering so they were more or less level. "I don't want you hurt." 

Kite stared at him for a long minute. "Why do you even care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You don't even know me."

"You didn't know me, either, when I crashed my bike the other day, and you were worried about that. You didn't even know it was me then."

"That's not the same." Kite pulled away from him, backing up a few steps.

"Why not?"

"It's my home, Cole!"

"All right." Cole raised his hands in surrender. "OK, Kite. Come with me because I've asked you to. We'll sort this another time. All right?"

"I'm not leaving my home."

"Not forever, Kite, just…" Kite shook his head, spun, and ran away. "Kite!"

"Princess Shayla?" Cole looked around. Animarium seemed empty. "Dammit." He slumped into one of the seats.

"Cole?" He jumped and turned to see Merrick.

"Merrick! I wasn't expecting you."

"Princess Shayla has my flute." Merrick explained.

"She's not here."

"Oh." Merrick turned to leave.

"Merrick?" The Wolf Ranger stopped but didn't turn back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Merrick still didn't turn around.

"When we come to the Animarium. If someone…were nearby…would they see us?" Merrick turned.

"Has someone seen you?"

"I don't know." Cole turned away, frustrated. "I met this girl. And she said, When you leave the town you vanish. I thought maybe…" Merrick frowned.

"Vanish?"

"Yeah. I go into the woods, and then I'm gone." Merrick shook his head.

"She shouldn't be able to see anything, even if she is nearby."

"I don't think she's making it up."

"Who's making what up?" Taylor asked from behind them. "Hi, Merrick." Merrick inclined his head.

"This girl I met." Cole answered. "She told me I vanish when I leave town."

"You vanish."

"That's what she says. But…" he turned away, frowning. "She said Kite does it too."

"Kite?" Merrick repeated. "So it's not Ranger related."

"I dunno. It's a big coincidence if it's not." Cole said thoughtfully. He shrugged. "It probably doesn't mean anything."

"I thought you were looking for Kite." Taylor said.

"I was. He ran off."

"Who ran off?" Danny and Max had arrived.

"Maybe I should wait till everyone's here." Cole said, frustrated.

"Might be easier." Taylor agreed.

"Where did Merrick go?" he asked, glancing around. Taylor followed his gaze and shrugged.

"Must have left."

It was later that evening before anyone remembered Tara.

"Cole, what about that girl?" Taylor asked, leaning back in her chair.

"What girl?" Alyssa asked.

"I met this girl downtown today. Princess? She said I vanish when I leave town."

"Vanish?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah. She said Kite does it too. I go out of town and just vanish." Cole shrugged.

"You think she was telling the truth?" Danny asked.

"She said he vanished from the woods. It's a coincidence, if nothing else." Taylor put in. Turning to the Princess, she added, "You have Merrick's flute." Shayla nodded absently.

"Could she see me? If she was in the woods?" Cole asked.

"It's possible." Shayla said. The fountain bubbled suddenly, putting an end to the discussion. The Rangers skidded out of the Animarium, leaving Shayla to watch the fountain.


	3. 3 Reunions

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in before. I don't own them. I don't know who does, and I don't much care. I'm having fun. (Or I would be if I was getting reviews. Come on, people!)

Unexpected Ally Chapter 3: Reunions

__

This really isn't my fault.

Tara was on a high level walkway, overlooking the Ranger's fight. Kite, she noticed, had a similar position almost opposite her.

"Cole!" Alyssa called. "Kite's over there." She gestured to the walkway.

"I told him…" Cole's words were cut off as he had to duck the Org's blast.

"That's not all." Max added, pointing to the other side.

"That's Tara!" Cole said.

"Who's Tara?" Max asked; he had to dodge before Cole could answer.

Kite was looking straight across at Tara, practically ignoring the fight below.

"I don't know what you want. I can't help." Tara muttered. He leaned against the rail, staring at her. "I _can't. _I can't do that here." Sighing, she turned to look back over the rail. "But, if I have to…"

Below, Cole tilted his head slightly. "Guys! Red Lion wants us to keep him still for a minute."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"He doesn't say. Just that it's important." He glanced at Merrick. "Ready?" The Wolf Ranger nodded, and together the pair attacked the Org, forcing him back and off-balance. Max and Danny grabbed his arms, pinning him, and Alyssa and Taylor whipped his legs out from beneath him, knocking him flat on his back.

Almost instantly the ground beneath him liquefied and he sank. When the ground met again over his legs it re-solidified, capturing him neatly.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"Figure it out later." Taylor advised. "Let's finish him while he's down!"

It didn't take very long, of course; pinned down, the Org couldn't move or respond to their fire, and Toxica didn't show up to revive him. With the Org destroyed, the Rangers powered down.

"Cole?" Kite was above them, almost opposite where he'd been during the fight. 

"Kite!" Cole headed for the steps, followed by Merrick and the other Rangers. Kite was gone when they reached the pathway, but Tara was still there—unconscious, lying on the bench.

"Tara!" Cole knelt beside her, quickly looking her over. She didn't appear hurt.

"This is your friend?" Merrick asked; his voice was oddly thick.

"Yes."

"What's wrong, Merrick?" Alyssa asked.

"Bring her to the Animarium." Merrick said, turning away.

"What?" Cole stood. "Merrick, why…"

"Just bring her!"

Shayla didn't seem surprised when they arrived. She just led them to a room and, after shooing Cole out, examined Tara carefully.

"She's not hurt." she said, when she reappeared. "Just exhausted. She'll wake up soon."

"Who is she, Merrick?" Cole asked, turning to Merrick. Merrick shifted and looked around the group.

"She's…someone I wasn't expecting to see again." He shook his head when Cole would have gone on. "Not now, Cole."

"When?" Cole asked.

"When she's awake and can speak for herself." He turned to Shayla. "I have to go."

"We'll call you when she wakes up." Shayla promised. Merrick nodded and headed into the trees.

"Do you know who she is?" Danny asked Shayla.

"No. I don't think I've ever seen her before." Shayla answered.

"Merrick sure has." Max muttered.

Cole was talking quietly with Shayla later that evening when Tara woke.

"Call Merrick." Shayla said softly to Cole. Tara turned towards the sound, although she was still partly asleep and wasn't sure where she was. "Good evening, Tara."

"Hi." Tara murmured, scrubbing her face with one hand. 

"How do you feel?"

"Confused." Cole appeared behind Shayla in time to hear that.

"Merrick's on his way." he murmured, then, louder, "Tara?"

"Cole." She sat upright. "And…Princess Shayla." She bowed her head a little. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you." Shayla replied uncertainly. "Do I know you?"

"No, Princess. Your man does, though."

"My…man?"

"Merrick. I saw him today. Was it today, Cole?"

"What?"

"The fight. Merrick's still the Wolf Ranger, I recognised his style. Was the fight today?"

"Earlier." Cole agreed. Tara frowned.

"Where are we? We're not in Turtle Cove."

"We," Merrick said tightly from behind Cole, "are on the Animarium. All that remains of Animaria."

"Merrick." Tara said. "It's good to see you."

"I cannot say the same, nor do I wish to." Merrick answered.

"Merrick!" Shayla said. For once Merrick ignored her, still focused on Tara.

"Tara. This is your name now?"

"It serves as well as any."

"It's not what you used the last time we met."

"You've had a different name between times as well, Merrick." She cocked her head to one side. "Or had you forgotten that?"

"That is not the same." Merrick said through his teeth.

"Merrick…" Cole slid between the two of them. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

"That girl," Merrick pointed accusingly, "was in Animaria during the final battle. She could have helped prevent it, but instead she watched as our people fell." Tara rose to her feet. 

Cole was shaking his head. "Merrick, how is that…"

"I am here, am I not?" Merrick cut him off. "The Princess is here. She is not of Animaria, but she was there."

"I did what I could, Merrick." Tara said quietly. "I couldn't save Animaria. I couldn't have done it." Merrick moved around Cole and took a step forward, staring at her.

"You melted the ground this morning. I know you could do much more than that, if you tried. And you say you couldn't help?"

"I didn't say I couldn't help. Just that I couldn't keep Animaria standing. And I couldn't. Animaria was doomed to fall." 

Merrick hit her.

Tara didn't react except to turn her head with the blow; an instant later Cole was in between them.

"Merrick, stop it!" Shayla ordered, tugging on his arm. Cole stared him down until he moved back, then he turned to Tara.

"Are you all right?"

"I've taken worse." She lifted her head, shaking back her hair. "He has a right."

"No he doesn't." Cole said firmly. "Whatever's between you two, he has no right to hit you." Tara looked over his shoulder at Merrick.

"I am sorry." she said softly. Merrick snorted and turned, leaving the room. Shayla looked helplessly after him. "He hurts for Animaria. I know how that feels. Go after him, Princess. Don't let him leave like that." Cole turned back to Tara as Shayla left.

"Show me." He urged her face up.

"It's just a bruise, Cole. I'll live."

"Let me see." he said firmly. "I'll get some stuff to put on it."

"It doesn't need…" Cole cut her off.

"I'll get the stuff for it." 

Tara acquiesced reluctantly.


	4. 4 Explainations

Author's note: Lots of exposition here. Sorry, folks, but it's a necessary evil in this story. There won't be much after this chapter, though.

Unexpected Ally Chapter 4: Explanations

Later that night Tara woke up very thirsty.

Shayla had come back, a little after Merrick's departure, to apologize on his behalf and offer hospitality for the night. Cole put it another way, once Shayla was gone.

"We want to figure this thing out, and it'd be easier if you were here." he said bluntly. Seeing the look on her face, he added, "You don't have to stay. But Merrick's our friend and this has really upset him. We want to figure it out."

"I understand. But, Cole…" she absently touched the side of her face. "Today is Friday. I have work on Monday." Cole nodded quietly.

"Were you…really there? In Animaria?"

"I've been a lot of places over the years. And yes, Animaria was one of them."

"Three thousand years ago?"

"Yes." She'd refused to say anything else then.

Now she slipped out of 'her' room, searching for something to drink. The fountain in the center of the courtyard was gurgling softly, but after a long look at it she turned away.

"Tara." She turned to see Shayla sitting near the fountain.

"Princess."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm thirsty, Princess." Shayla rose to her feet and left briefly, returning with a jug and cup.

"Thank you." Tara accepted the jug, pouring a cup and draining it quickly.

"May I ask something?" Shayla asked hesitantly.

"Certainly."

"Why is Merrick so angry with you? What could you possibly have done for him to hate you so?"

"It's not what I did, Princess, it's what I didn't do." She glanced up at a faint sound and saw Cole standing just inside the clearing, leaning against the temple wall. Turning her attention back to Shayla, she went on, "I was there when Animaria fell. And Merrick thinks that, had I tried, I could have helped prevent it."

"How?" Shayla asked.

"I…am not without resources. And I did what I could, Princess."

"What…kind of resources?" Tara looked around for a moment, then she rose to her feet and moved to stand next to a large boulder. Holding up one hand, she closed it into a fist.

And the boulder exploded.

Shayla jumped, gripping the arms of her chair. Cole straightened, unfolding his arms. A moment later Taylor appeared, brushing past him and crossing to kneel beside Shayla. The other Rangers spilled out of their rooms, but they didn't come past the doorway where Cole stood.

"Princess—" Taylor said hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

Tara relaxed her hand, slowly. And the boulder pulled back together, melding with no trace of cracks. Shayla looked questioningly at her, and she shrugged slightly.

"This is the Animarium. Everything here has a place and a purpose, I will not disrupt that—but you needed to see." She was swaying slightly as she spoke.

"Are you all right?" Cole asked sharply. 

"It…tires me. And it's worse, here."

"In the Animarium?" Alyssa asked.

"We aren't really on Earth, here. And I draw my strength from Earth." She hesitated briefly and then knelt in front of Shayla. Taylor rose and backed away a little.

"I lived in Animaria for some months, Princess, and I loved it there. Your people were good and brave and kind to a stranger in need. And for them I did what I could. But Animaria had to fall. Sometimes the light has to fail so it can shine all the brighter when it returns." Shayla was crying softly. "Animaria lives, Princess. In you, in Merrick—in them." She gestured at the Rangers, still standing silent.

"Is Merrick right?" Cole asked. Tara tilted her head questioningly, and he went on, "Could you have stopped it?"

"No. Not forever."

"Not forever." Max repeated.

"I could have saved Animaria in that one fight. Kept the walls standing, held the Orgs back…but the war wouldn't have ended. And with each new battle I would have had to pour a little more of—of _me _into it. And very soon, I would have been gone." She glanced around before continuing. Her voice rose as she spoke, becoming sing-song. "If Animaria were winning, Princess, you would have awoken. Animaria would have fallen, and you with it; and there would be no one then to care for the Wildzords, or to stand against the Orgs now. All unchecked would they rise, and Earth would fall to them." Swaying, she slid sideways to sit on the floor rather than kneeling.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry." Tara murmured. "That happens, sometimes—I'm sorry I upset you, Princess." Shayla rose to her feet and moved to the edge of the clearing, keeping her back to the Rangers.

"What was all that?" Alyssa asked.

"It's…what could have been." Tara answered. 

Shayla turned back to face her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Now, or then?"

"Both!" Tara nodded, considering what to say.

"Once I was Thariin. Merrick will know the name. When I was Thariin, I was a princess. But my country is long gone to dust, so that even its' name is forgotten.

"I fought in a great war, as great as the one you now fight. And in that war, I was injured and close to death. Separated from my companions, alone in unfriendly territory.

"My brother the prince had a friend. A great, powerful wizard. He found me, and for love of my brother he saved me. But I was so far gone that the only thing he could do for me was to give me strength—strength he pulled directly from the Earth."

Shayla inhaled sharply. "I've never heard of that being done."

"It wasn't something he did lightly." Tara agreed. "But it is done, and it falls to me to ensure each day his trust was not in vain."

"Princess?" Taylor asked. Shayla turned to the Rangers.

"Thariin—_Tara—_is…as I am to the Wildzords, she is to the Earth. Mostly; it goes a little further…" Shayla trailed off and Tara picked it up.

"I can, if I wish, control earth and water and rock. Wood, if I must; air, with effort. Fire, with a lot of effort...I don't like to even try that unless I have to."

"Why those?" Max asked.

"Earth elements. I am Earth, basically."

"Earth?" Taylor repeated.

"Not…" Tara gestured and a stream of soil flew up to hover between them. "Not earth. _The_ Earth."

"Gaia." Alyssa said suddenly, and Tara looked over at her, smiling. 

"You could say that. It's not quite the same."

"Who?" Shayla asked.

"Gaia was the personification of Earth, in several myths. It's not quite what I am."

"What are you?" Cole asked softly.

"Tired." she said with a faint smile. Turning back to Shayla, she bowed deeply. "I am sorry that I have hurt Merrick. And I'm sorry I upset you. Remember, Princess. Animaria lives." Turning, she went back to her room in silence.

"Animaria…" Shayla murmured.


	5. 5 Forgiveness and a Meeting

Author's Note: Some more talking in this chapter, but we get to meet some old Rangers, so that makes up. Give me reviews, or give me death!!!!! I'll even accept flames! PLEEEEEEASEEEEEEE! God, I'm so pathetic…

Unexpected Ally Chapter 5: Forgiveness, and a Meeting

On Monday morning Alyssa woke early. Restless, she wandered out to the main courtyard and found Tara sitting by the fountain.

Their guest had been quiet since Friday night; she kept to herself, though she was unfailingly polite to all of them. When Danny invited her out into the courtyard, she quietly refused on the grounds that she didn't want to make Merrick uncomfortable.

She hadn't said anything else about herself; Cole had refused to let them ask her, repeating that it was her business. Taylor took the position that if it upset Merrick, it was all of their business, but Tara had simply refused to speak and Shayla wouldn't force her.

"Tara." Alyssa said now. "I thought you were going home today."

"That was the plan, Alyssa." Tara agreed. "But I can't go to work like this." She tilted her head towards Alyssa, displaying the bruise on her cheek. Faded but still visible, it was unmistakably a handprint.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. And it's healing—I should be able to go back to work soon." She closed her eyes, humming softly. Alyssa listened for a few moments.

"I know that tune."

"Yes. It's the princess and Merrick. They're singing to the deer zord."

"You can hear them?" Alyssa said in surprise.

"Not the way you're thinking, Alyssa. It is carried to me through the earth."

"You can listen to anything?"

"No." Tara looked away, pain visible on her face for a moment. "Not anything." Alyssa hesitated but before she could say anything, Tara went on, "Would you like to listen, Alyssa?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes…but you'll have to put your morpher down somewhere."

"My morpher?" Alyssa repeated.

"You can't carry it. Not for this."

"Don't, Alyssa." Taylor said warningly from behind them. Alyssa turned in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Don't put down your morpher." Taylor said. Alyssa looked back at Tara, who shrugged faintly.

"Another time, perhaps. They have finished singing now, anyway." She rose to her feet and headed back to her room.

Shayla stood in Tara's doorway, waiting for the girl to look up. She knew Tara knew she was there; you couldn't really sneak up on someone who could feel the earth move under your feet.

"Tara?" she said softly. Tara nodded absently, not looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's…" she hesitated for a long moment before turning to look at Shayla. "It's nothing. What is it, Princess?"

"Come outside." Tara shook her head.

"Merrick is here."

"Yes. Come outside."

"I hurt him, Princess. It hurts him to see me." There was movement behind Shayla, and Tara looked up to see Merrick standing there.

"Come outside." He hesitated for a moment, then added, "Please." Tara rose and bowed. She brushed past Shayla on the way out and took up her usual seat on the edge of the fountain.

Merrick stood in front of her, looking uncomfortable.

"I want to…apologize. Whatever I believed you had done, I had no right to hit you. I am sorry for that." He took a deep breath. "And I am sorry for accusing you. Animaria's fall is not…easy for me to think about."

"It's all right, Merrick." She smiled slightly at him. "As I said, I have taken far worse in my time…" she trailed off, looking past him.

"Tara?" Shayla asked. Tara jerked slightly.

"Princess, where are the Rangers?"

"They left." Merrick said. "Why?"

"Where?" Merrick looked across at Shayla.

"Turtle Cove, I think." Shayla said. "Why, Tara? What's wrong?"

"No…not the Rangers—not your Rangers." Tara lapsed into silence again for a long moment.

"Tara." Shayla said finally. "What's wrong?" Tara closed her eyes, obviously struggling with something.

"Silver Hills." she said finally. "There's…it's an earthquake, but…" She shook her head. "It's not natural. It shouldn't be happening."

"Silver Hills?" Merrick repeated. Tara nodded, her eyes sliding shut again.

"I…can stop it, but not from here…I need to be there." Shayla looked questioningly at Merrick, who nodded faintly.

"I will take you." he offered, and Tara looked up in surprise.

"I…thank you."

"I'll call the Rangers." Shayla offered. Tara shook her head.

"They won't be able to stop this, Princess."

"But there will be damages and injured civilians." Merrick told her. "Rangers can help there."

"Yes, you…of course. I hadn't thought." Tara sighed and rose to her feet. "All right, Merrick. Let's go."

"Good luck." Shayla called after them. "Be careful." she added, but they were already out of range.

Wes and Eric were working on evacuating a building. The 'quake had hit without warning, trapping people in houses, shop and offices all over town. About the only bright spot was that it had hit early enough that a lot of people were still home, which for the most part meant the outskirts of town.

"This is nuts! No 'quake lasts this long!" Eric yelled in frustration. The tremors were constant, getting rougher or easier but not stopping. Wes shrugged slightly, turning to a Guardian beside him.

"Call up Delta and Gamma teams from HQ. Send them…" he glanced at the map the Guardian was holding. "Here and here. And have all teams on standby." He turned back to Eric and was about to speak when Eric nudged him, gesturing over his shoulder.

Wes turned and saw a girl coming towards them. She was younger than they were, maybe mid teens, with long blond hair. That wasn't what had caught Eric's eye, though. Despite the near-constant tremors, the girl was walking perfectly normally across the road towards them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Wes called, when she came into hearing range. "We're evacuating this area. Do you need an escort?"

"No. You need to call Cole." Wes blinked, sensing Eric moving up to stand beside him. The girl caught his gaze and visibly jumped, pulling back a step and looking back at Wes.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked, taking a step forward. She flinched away from him and looked at Wes again.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked. Touching Eric's shoulder, he pulled his partner back slightly and moved forward. The girl took a deep breath, ignoring his question.

"Cole. You remember Cole?" Before either of them could answer she reached out and caught Wes's wrist, turning it to show his morpher. "You need to call him."

"Why?"

"Because the 'quake's not natural. It's being caused by an Org." Eric shifted slightly but before he could do anything, another hand entered Wes's field of view and caught the girl's, freeing Wes from her grip.

"Merrick." Eric said. Wes took a step forward and turned to see the Wolf Ranger glaring at the girl.

"Let me go, Merrick." she said sharply, twisting out of his grip and looking back at Wes. "Are you going to call Cole?"

"Princess Shayla is doing that, Tara, as you know." There was a faint warning in Merrick's voice.

"Merrick, what's going on?" Wes asked.

"Tara thinks the earthquake is not natural." 

"Tara knows the earthquake is not natural." Tara corrected him.

"Oh, Tara does, does she?" Eric asked. "And who exactly is Tara?" Merrick frowned slightly as he saw Tara flinch at the sound of Eric's voice.

"She is…" Merrick hesitated. "It is complicated. But she is trusted by the Rangers." Tara looked at him in surprise.

"And what exactly does Tara know about earthquakes?" Eric went on.

"Tara is uniquely qualified to know about earthquakes, especially this one." Merrick said carefully. 

"Merrick…" All three turned. Tara had moved to the side of the path and placed one hand against the wall. "Bad one coming…"

Merrick was moving before he thought; Tara's words were underscored by rumbling as the 'quake returned in earnest. Morphing, he braced his arms on either side of her head, protecting her from the rubble falling from above. Wes and Eric joined him, one on each side and both morphed. Wes blinked as he felt Tara bump into him; even only half-conscious, she'd pulled away from Eric.

Merrick was braced for the rubble but very little actually hit them; it seemed to be falling further out on the road. _As though we were being shielded, _he thought. _Or protected…_

He looked down at Tara. She was staring blankly straight ahead, but her hands were white where they gripped his arms. 

"Tara." he said softly, and her eyes flicked up to him.

"I can't stop it from here, Merrick. Stones and rocks…I need earth." Merrick nodded, taking a step back and looking upwards. The rubble seemed to have trailed off, and the 'quake was settling back down to tremors. He let his morph fade and turned to Wes.

"Wes, where's the nearest park or garden?"

"Excuse me?" Eric said.

"A park or garden. Somewhere with earth."

"Why?"

"Because Tara may be able to help stop this, but she can't do it from here. She needs earth."

"There's a park a few blocks from here." Wes offered.

"No." Eric was shaking his head. "Too near the center of town. She'd never get there."

Tara looked around. "Rangers." she murmured, sounding faintly surprised. Merrick followed her gaze and saw the Rangers coming towards them.

"I'll get you there." Wes said abruptly to Tara.

"What?" Eric said sharply.

"Merrick!" Cole called from behind them. "What's going on?"

"We need the help, Eric." Wes pointed out calmly.

"You can't stop earthquakes, Wesley." Eric retorted.

"Shayla said there was trouble." Taylor said. "What's she doing here?"

"We wouldn't have known there was trouble if not for Tara." Merrick reminded her.

"You can't but I can." Tara said to Eric, then she looked at Wes. "We don't have time for this. Can we go?"

"Yeah." Wes looked at Eric, who gave the impression of rolling his eyes as he turned away.

"Wait." Cole said suddenly. "Tara, you can track people?"

"If I have to."

"Come and help us? When you're finished. It'll be quicker than checking every building." She nodded quickly, turning and following Wes away.

"You really think she can stop this?" Eric asked, a little more subdued now.

"She can stop it." Merrick said. His morph flickered back into being. "I have no doubt."


	6. 6 The End of the 'Quake Org

Author's note: I'm fairly sure there isn't an Animarian language, since Merrick, Shayla and Zen-Aku all spoke English within seconds of waking up. But I'm going to pretend there is one anyway, so there.

Tara gets to use her powers again! Yay!

Unexpected Ally Chapter 6: The End of the 'Quake Org

Wes's Ranger costume got them past the Guardians thronging the streets, but it was tough going; Tara seemed to lose her focus at random intervals, and he had to keep hold of her arm to keep her with him.

"Can you stop this?" he asked, speaking almost directly into her ear. She nodded.

"I should be able to. Earthquakes are simple enough; it's the Org I'm worried about, Wes."

"How do you know there is an Org?" 

She smiled slightly. "I can sense him. He's causing all of this." She gestured to the devastation around them.

"How?" She shook her head, moving closer to him to avoid a car.

"Later, Wes. Long story." He nodded, shifting his grip on her arm to help her over some rubble. The constant tremors weren't helping at all. "Is it very much farther?"

"Another block. Are you all right?"

"Ask me again when we get there." Wes motioned to a nearby Guardian. The man hustled up and, at Wes' directions, moved into place on Tara's other side, speeding their progress along. Still, it took a frustratingly long time to get to the park.

They'd taken about three steps in when Tara just stopped dead. Wes stopped and looked back at her, dismissing the other Guardian.

"Tara? What's wrong?" Tara didn't answer; her gaze was somewhere very far away. "Cole?" Wes said over the 'comm.

"What's wrong?" Cole sounded distracted.

"Tara just stopped moving."

"Are you on earth?" That was Merrick. Wes glanced down automatically.

"Yeah. Well, grass."

"Then don't worry about it."

"If you're done baby-sitting," Eric broke in, "we could use a hand, Wes."

"Tara won't talk to me."

"She can't hear you." Merrick said. "Don't worry. Nothing can hurt her right now." There was some brief whispering Wes couldn't hear.

"Wes." Eric sounded faintly amused. "Merrick says you can leave her alone; it's up to you. We can do with the help." Wes glanced at Tara, who had ignored the whole thing and was staring straight ahead.

"How long will she be?" 

There was a pause before Cole said, "We're not sure. Depends what she has to do. Are you still having tremors?" Wes blinked.

"No."

"Good. We are, but it must be working if you've stopped." There was another moment until he added, "Taylor says there's about three blocks clear around you, and it's spreading." Wes nodded.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He turned, hesitated, and came back to stand in front of Tara.

"Hey, Tara. Merrick says you can't hear me, but it feels wrong just going off and leaving you. I have to go and help, though…the Guardians are spread too thin to do any good. I'll be back when I can." A warm breeze wrapped around him and was gone. He smiled and turned away.

The 'quake stopped a little while later. The Rangers, involved in rescuing trapped civilians, barely noticed it. But as time went on they took to looking around more often. Eventually Eric sighed and went to the park, but Tara had gone and none of the Guardians reported seeing her. He tracked back to meet the others, who all proclaimed themselves not worried at all.

But they still kept looking around.

Tara looked tired when she finally met up with them. She'd been missing for over three hours by then, and the Guardians and Rangers had cleared maybe a fifth of the city.

"Tara." Cole was the first to see her. "Where've you been?"

"I kept getting very manned on my way back to you."

"You kept getting what?" Wes asked.

"Ah, the very man. Give us a hand with this." Tara said somewhat vaguely. "That's what I call it…sorry, Cole. People kept needing help." She frowned, looking around them. "Where are the others?"

"Around. We're trying to clear this block." He looked at her sharply. "Can you help?"

"There," she pointed at the building in front of her, "and there, and there…and those two." She hesitated for a moment. "Is Merrick in there?"

"Yes." 

"He won't find anyone…there, and there. That's all on this block."

"You're sure?" Cole pressed.

"No, Cole. I'm making it up as I go." She glared at him. "Would I say it if I wasn't sure? I know how important this is."

"What happened to the Org?" Wes asked.

"He won't be causing any more earthquakes." Tara said firmly. "Cole, Merrick and Taylor are wasting their time. There's no one in those buildings."

"All right." He turned aside, talking into his comm.

"Wes." she said softly, and the Time Force Ranger turned back to look at her. "I heard…thank you." Wes bowed his head and turned aside, heading for one of the buildings she'd pointed out. Sighing, Tara moved to another one.

"You shouldn't be working alone." The voice startled her, and the block she'd been examining crumbled to dust.

"Why not?" she demanded when she got her voice back. "You are."

"I am used to working alone."

"And I've been alone far longer than you have, Merrick. Besides, it makes the most sense." The Wolf Ranger folded his arms and stared at her. "You need to search every building. I know when there's someone inside, and I can get to them faster."

"You're killing yourself." She blinked in surprise.

"No I'm not. I don't die, Merrick. I'm getting tired, I admit, but so is everyone. Including you, I assume." 

Merrick didn't answer, instead looking over her shoulder. "There is someone is here?"

"Yeah." Tara said with a sigh. "The problem is the supports are going. I can't go in and hold them up at the same time."

"Where?" Merrick asked.

"Upstairs. Stay on the right." Nodding, he slid past her into the building. Tara leaned forward until her forehead touched the wall.

"Just stay up." she murmured.

"Tara?" 

She didn't turn around. "What is it, Cole?"

"We're done with this block."

"I can't come yet." He took a step closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm spotting Merrick."

"Spotting?" Cole repeated. Tara sighed and turned around, keeping her hand on the wall of the building.

"Merrick's gone in to get someone out. The building's unstable and if I don't watch it, it's gonna fall on him. If you…damn!" She turned back, touching the wall in two places now. "Call him and tell him it's going. I can't stop it this time." Cole nodded, already turning to call him.

"He says the stairs have gone. He found someone, but he can't get them out." Tara hissed through her teeth.

"Tell him to get to a window on this side." Cole repeated the message, and took a couple of steps back, peering upwards.

"There." he said after a minute. Tara couldn't spare the concentration to look, though.

"Left or right?" When he didn't answer, she repeated, "My left or my right, Cole?"

"Oh. Your right. About ten feet. But he's on the first floor."

"Yeah. Stand away." Cole moved back again, watching. Tara turned her head, looking to her right, and a moment later the ground erupted. Earth piled up quickly against the wall and soon reached the window. Cole scrambled up and he and Merrick helped the survivor down.

They'd just reached the ground when the building collapsed inwards.

Cole pulled himself back to his feet and scrambled towards the building. His morph had faded, overloaded from trying to protect him. Alerted by the collapse, the other Rangers were making their way towards them; Merrick handed off the survivor to a Guardian and followed Cole. His morph was fine but he let it fade as they reached her.

Tara was sitting in the road, coughing and staring at where the building had been. She didn't react when Cole crouched beside her.

"Tara?" He glanced up at the others and back at Tara. 

"Tara." Alyssa touched Tara's shoulder gently. The girl jumped and spun to face them.

"Easy." Wes said softly. "It's just us." Tara relaxed, slumping back to sit on the ground.

"I…think I need to take a little break." She sagged further, closing her eyes. "Definitely a little break." Eric was surveying the building.

"You held that up?" he asked, turning to look at Tara. She nodded without opening her eyes.

"For as long as I could, Eric. But the supports were gone. I couldn't keep it standing any longer."

"You did good." Cole said softly.

"We should all take a little break." Wes decided, powering down. "We've been going for a long time." Tara sighed, opening her eyes.

"It's safe enough right now. There's no buildings in danger." Wes was talking quietly into his headgear; a few minutes later, a Guardian truck arrived with food and drink.

"Survival rations." Wes said apologetically as he handed them around. "But better than nothing."

"No thank you." Tara said, waving away the tray he proffered. "But I will have something to drink."

"Sure…not hungry?"

"No. Thank you." She took the bottle from him and drank absently, looking down the next block.

"Stop." Merrick murmured.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"You are trying to find people. Stop. You need a rest."

"I'm fine." she insisted. Merrick frowned at her. Abruptly switching into the Animarian language, she went on, "{Why are you so worried anyway, Merrick?}" Merrick blinked; his answer, when it came, was halting.

"{Because I do not wish you hurt.}" She studied him for a long moment, aware that the other Rangers were watching them. 

"{I didn't think you'd care.}"

"{That's not fair.}" he said tightly. "{I was angry then. I said—and did—things without thinking. Even Zen-Aku was angry at you.}"

"{Zen-Aku…}" She looked away. "{And are you angry now, Merrick?}"

"{Not…as much, no. It is hard to give up hate after so long.}"

"{Hating is easy. Forgiveness is much harder. And apologies are the hardest of all.}" She turned to look at him. "{I am sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Animaria.}" He shook his head.

"{It's not your fault. Protecting Animaria was never your job, or your responsibility. It was ours, and we failed at it.}"

"I will tell you what I told Shayla." She was speaking English again, he noted distantly. "Animaria lives." He didn't answer, and in the next minute she turned to Cole, seated some way behind them. "We should go…the tremors are returning, and the buildings will be in danger."

"I thought you said the Org was gone." Eric protested, even as he stood.

"He is. But he caused a great deal of upheaval and the tremors are necessary." She still wasn't looking at Eric, Merrick noticed.

"You can't hold them off?" Cole asked.

"I can, if you don't need me to help you here anymore. But they will have to come at some point, Cole." Seeing his look, she added, "I can't hold them off and direct you to people at the same time. It'll slow you. They're not going to be big tremors, if that helps, but they will upset some buildings."

"Hold them off." Cole said, and Tara nodded, turning away.

"Wait." Alyssa said suddenly. "Tara, this morning you said I could hear the Princess. Can you do that and still stop the tremors?"

"Ye-es." Tara considered it. "It's not quite as good. And…Cole would be best. But he'd have to demorph."

"Why Cole?" Wes asked.

"And why demorph?" Eric added.

"Cole is used to hearing things in ways other people don't. Merrick would do, too, but…" she shook her head. "And he must demorph because my powers sometimes—react badly with active morphers. You couldn't have it in your pocket, either." she added to Cole.

"Do it." Cole demorphed, tossing his growlphone to Taylor. Tara looked around for a moment and then sank to sit cross-legged where she was. After a minute, Cole grinned.

"Cool." He looked around. "Tara's ready." The Rangers headed for the next block. Only Merrick hesitated; hunkering beside her, he spoke.

"{Don't hurt yourself.}" A breeze blew up, pushing his hair back from his face. Though that usually signaled Orgs, this time he only had a sense of…gratitude?

Smiling, he rose and followed the others.


	7. 7 Problems

Author's note: Add, you told me to post in chapters, now suffer. There's only a couple more anyway. I didn't realize I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews; I'll fix that, 'cos I do want them. Flames, constructive criticism, praise…any and all comments gratefully received. And no, Niki, Tara and Merrick are not romantically linked; it's not that I don't want them to be, but Merrick's far too good a guy to leave Shayla. I have written an AU for Merrick and Tara, but you'll have to wait a while.

Unexpected Ally Chapter 7: Problems

Watching Cole argue with no one was interesting at first, but it wore off quickly. The Lion Ranger was stubborn but he seemed to have met his match.

"We'll just carry you back to the Animarium.—I bet we could!—That's cheating.—We're done. Everyone's finishing.—All right." He looked around. "She'll be with us…"

"…Now." Tara finished, rising to her feet. Cole moved to help her but she ducked him. "Sorry, Cole, cramps. I need to walk them out a bit." She looked around, moving around the group. "It looks different out here."

"Worse?" Max asked.

"Not necessarily, Max. It's different…in the earth it's strains and fractures. Out here it's just…" she gestured helplessly and came up with "…mess."

"{You are not endearing yourself to the Silver Guardians.}" Merrick warned her. She threw him an exasperated look but didn't answer.

"Wes, will you want help with the reconstruction?" Taylor asked.

"Nope, the Guardians and the city teams'll handle it. Thanks, though."

"We'll head back to the Animarium, then." She looked at Merrick, who shook his head before she even asked. "Tara?"

"No, thank you. I believe I will go home…I have work tomorrow." The group split up, everyone going their own way.

Cole had gotten all of four blocks when he suddenly stopped so abruptly Danny walked into him from behind.

"Ow! Cole, what are you doing?"

"Something's wrong…wait here!" He sped back the way they'd come. 

"Cole?!" Alyssa went after him. Taylor looked at Danny, who looked at Max. Max shrugged.

They followed Alyssa.

Wes and Eric were there when they found Cole; Eric was standing, talking into his headset, and Wes was hunkered in the middle of the road opposite Cole. Between them Tara was lying, but she was talking, so she couldn't have been badly hurt.

"What happened?" Taylor asked. Alyssa turned to them.

"Tara collapsed. Something about the balance of the earth being wrong?" she shrugged a little. "She doesn't seem to be hurt, just kind of woozy."

"No, Cole." Tara said calmly. "I am not going to the Animarium."

"You just collapsed in the middle of the street. We're not letting you away on your own." Cole said firmly.

"You don't understand." she muttered, frustrated.

"Look, I may not be three thousand years old, but you haven't even tried to explain this." Over her head, Wes mouthed _Three thousand? _Cole ignored him and went on. "Try us. We might surprise you." 

Tara caught his arm and levered herself up. "That earthquake happened in a very bad place. There are fractures and strains running all over the place…if I don't get a handle on them California may drop into the sea in the next few weeks." She caught his eye and held it, ignoring Wes and Eric who were speaking over their heads, and the Rangers, who were gathered in a tight bunch behind Cole. "Once I start I can't stop until it's done. But I won't be responsive." He shook his head and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before going on. "I won't…see or hear what's happening out here. I won't be able to talk to you." He glanced at his morpher. Following his gaze, she shook her head. "Not even that way. It can't be done, Cole."

"Then come to the Animarium." Cole was ignoring the others as well, even Danny tugging at his sleeve.

Tara seemed about to say something, then she laughed and shook her head. "I can't do it from there, Cole. Animarium's not part of Earth. I really need to be on Earth…you know that." Cole sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

"We'll get you home," Wes offered, taking a step forward, "if that's what you want."

"Not on your own." Cole said firmly.

"Cole, I can't do this from the Animarium. There's no choice."

"We'll go with you." Alyssa offered.

"It's not bothering me, Alyssa." Tara retorted. "Come if you want. But I have to go now." Releasing her grip on Cole's arm, she managed half a dozen steps before her knees wobbled and she almost fell. Sighing, she turned back to Cole. "All right. I'm sorry for being rude, Cole. Please help me home." Cole bowed, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Certainly, Tara."

"Stop laughing at me, Cole."

"I'm not laughing at you!" he protested. "That would be very rude."

Tara appealed to Alyssa. "Alyssa, he's laughing at me!"

"Sorry, Tara. He's my team leader; I can't contradict him in front of the team. Bad for morale."

"Ah-hah! So you do think he's laughing at me!"

"I didn't say that."

"Cole, do you want a ride?" Wes asked, smiling broadly. They were as bad as Time Force had ever been.

"Yes thank you." Tara said quickly. Seeing Cole's look, she added, "I'm not walking to Turtle Cove, Cole, and if I go through the Animarium right now Earth's gonna erupt." Cole held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, Tara. Whichever you want."

"Gee, thanks." Tara said dryly.

"We're ready, Tara." Wes offered.

"Thank you, Wes."

Wes, Cole and Tara piled into the car when it arrived; the others politely refused the lift and got ready to leave again.

"Who is she?" Eric asked Taylor.

"Tara? She's…a long story. Basically, she's sort of the personification of Earth, but it's a bit more complicated than that."

"More…? And why does she say everyone's name so much?" Taylor shrugged. 

"It's just what she does. Look, there's a whole story that I'm not sure I should tell you, but she's one of the good guys. She's helped us before today." She frowned. "And she doesn't say everyone's name 'so much'. She hasn't said mine at all, I think. It's mostly Cole and Merrick."

"Now isn't that odd." Eric muttered, looking after the car.

Cole waved Wes off and turned to look at Tara. She was studying her house as though she'd never seen it before.

"Tara?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Cole."

"Now what?"

"Well, we could start by going inside." He laughed, catching her arm and drawing her forward.

"Yeah, we could. If the door wasn't locked."

"It's not locked. It just doesn't like you."

"Excuse me?" Tara laughed.

"Joking, Cole. Here." She fished a key out from under the mat and opened the door.

"That's where you hide your key?"

"That's where most people hide their keys, Cole. It's not really a hiding place." Cole followed her inside.

"Tell me something, Tara."

"Anything, Cole, as long as it's quick."

"Why are you helping us? I mean, why us and not any other team? Eric and Wes didn't know you…" Tara smiled faintly.

"Cole, I promise to answer that. But not right now, 'Kay? I need to get this done."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. I'll do it. Just…" She smiled fondly at him. "Make yourself at home, and don't come looking for me."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know…could be a couple of days. But most likely less than that."

"A couple of days?"

"Yes, Cole. This is complicated…it's not like Lego. I'll do it as quickly as I can, but I have to do it right. It's my responsibility."

`"Sure. I get that." He frowned, "But a couple of days?"

"Think of it like…a giant jigsaw that I have to put together with no edges, or corners, or picture, and the first place I put a piece down is where it stays no matter what." Cole was only getting more confused, and she shook her head again. "Sorry. Cole, I need to get this done. I'll explain after, OK?" He nodded finally, and she turned and left the room.

For the next day and a half the Rangers traded off, staying in or near her house as much as they possibly could. Every so often, tremors hit, both in Turtle Cove and in Silver Hills; they weren't serious, as a rule, causing only some minor property damage. Wes and Eric kept in touch, keeping the Rangers updated on the reconstruction in Silver Hills; Eric said, only half joking, that Tara was waiting for the worst possible times before loosing her tremors on them.

Merrick never came near the Rangers.


	8. Recovery and an Offer

Author's note: OK, guys, it's time to start working for your posts. My beta and I are both really bad at titles, as you may have guessed. Any one want to help? Review or send me an email; you'll get a summary of the next installment in The Tara Chronicles. Please help me out guys, the next installment's ready to go!

Unexpected Ally Chapter 8: Recovery, and an Offer

Thirty-six hours after the earthquake, when Tara came back downstairs, Alyssa was sitting at the table doing an assignment.

"Afternoon." Tara said somewhat fuzzily.

"Tara! You're…" Alyssa hesitated, not sure how to finish that, and settled for, "…OK?"

"Yes. And, luckily, California will not be falling into the sea any time soon. Why are you here, Alyssa? Sorry, that came out wrong; I mean you as opposed to any of the others. Of course you're welcome to be here."

"I had this assignment to get done." Alyssa explained. "It's quieter here than on the Animarium."

"That explains that, then. What day is it?"

"Wednesday. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Tired, Alyssa. That's all. Don't worry about it." She got up and turned to root in the press.

"Tara? What did you tell Cole about a jigsaw?"

"Oh…" Tara turned back to Alyssa, laughing. "He was surprised that fixing things would take me so long. I told him it was like a jigsaw when I had no picture, edges or corners, and wherever I put a piece was where it stayed no matter what."

"Is that really what it's like?"

"No. It's the only way I can tell it, though. It's…literally, I can't describe it." Alyssa nodded, letting it drop.

"Merrick was asking for you yesterday."

"He knows where I live." Tara said, losing interest in the conversation and turning back to the press.

"Does he?"

"If he wants to." She glanced over her shoulder. "You know he knows things, Alyssa?"

"Yes."

"He could know this if he wanted to. I have never hidden from him."

"Tara," Alyssa asked slowly, "Are you in love with Merrick?"

"Not the way you mean it, no. I respect him greatly as a warrior, and I would miss him a lot if he left, or I left. But…" she hesitated. "Thariin's people…do not form casual relationships of that kind. If we love, we love forever. And whoever I am, I am always Thariin." Alyssa frowned, trying to follow that.

"You can't love more than once?"

"I love." Tara sounded insulted. "Just not the way you mean. You are talking of deep, soulmate, true love. Once in a lifetime." Alyssa nodded. "Merrick has that already. And I…I will live as long as Earth does. I have lost count of my years already. I do not wish a broken heart to keep me company." Bowing her head, she murmured, "Any more than I have already."

"Tara." Alyssa said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know. This is…it's not new to me, Alyssa. It doesn't even bother me anymore, truthfully." Alyssa nodded slowly.

"Who were Thariin's people?" she asked, using the same phrase Tara had. 

"Why?"

"I'm curious. You said your country was gone. Where was it?"

"It doesn't fit on today's map, Alyssa. I told you, I've lost count of my years…the world was different then."

"And who were Thariin's people?" 

Tara smiled. "Thariin's people were people. They lived and they loved and they fought. Sometimes they won. Sometimes they died."

"You're not answering the question." Cole observed from just inside the doorway. Alyssa jumped, but Tara didn't seem surprised.

"No, Cole, I'm not answering the question." She ran her hands through her hair, pushing it back. "Now I'm answering the question."

"Your ears have points." Alyssa said in wonder.

"Yes. Thariin's people were Elves." 

"Elves…" Alyssa repeated. 

"I thought Elves were very small." Cole commented.

"No, you're thinking of pixies, Cole. Elves were, as a rule, taller than Men." She shrugged faintly. "I am the last Elf on Earth."

"What happened?" Alyssa asked. Tara smiled.

"There was no war, if that's what you think…not after the first one, anyway. Elves…Earth wasn't quite right for them. So they left." She turned away. "It's not something I think about much. Are you hungry, Cole?"

Later, after Alyssa and Cole had left, Tara was reading when her doorbell rang. Frowning slightly—the Rangers used the back door—she went to see who it was.

Wes and Eric were standing on her doorstep.

"Uh-hi. Come in." She stood back to let them both in, directing them to the sitting room. "I wasn't expecting…I didn't know you were coming. Would you like something?"

"No. We just want to ask you something." Wes said, pulling off his beret.

"OK." Tara was expecting more Who-are you-where-did-you-come-from stuff, so she was surprised when Wes went on, "Come and work for the Silver Guardians."

"Excuse me?"

"You did a lot of good on Monday. We could use you."

"I bet you could." She glanced at Eric, who hadn't said a word yet. "You in this too, or did he overrule you, Eric?"

Eric glanced at Wes before saying slowly, "We needed the help on Monday. I don't deny that. But I'm not so sure…"

"That's what I thought." Tara cut him off. "You want me because you think I can…what? Stop earthquakes all the time? Level buildings you want leveled, hold up dangerous ones? It's not what I do. Earthquakes are needed, most of the time, and I'm not a wrecking ball. And if a building needs to fall I'm not gonna hold it up, even if I could."

"That's not what we…" Wes started. She cut him off as well.

"That's exactly what you thought." Tiring suddenly, she sank into a chair. "Look, Wes. I like you. I wish I could help you. But I can't interfere with this stuff. I can't even help the Rangers." She rose to her feet again. "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you." Wes stood as well.

"Can't blame us for trying." he said.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked suddenly.

"I'm really very tired, Eric. I spent the last two and a half days putting California back together." Wes glanced at the floor uneasily. 

"How'd that go?"

"Fine." She looked from one to the other. Wes was shifting his weight back and forth; Eric was just ignoring his partner. "What?"

"You can't stop earthquakes?" Wes asked.

"What…oh. That one wasn't natural. It was hurting more than helping. Most earthquakes are needed to release pressure in the earth…you must know this stuff. It's basic." Both men nodded. "Right. This Org was causing 'quakes in the wrong place. I don't know why he picked Silver Hills; it was a stupid place to do it. He nearly buried himself about six times before I found him."

"What happened then?" Eric asked. Tara grinned.

"I buried him." Turning away from them both, she went on, "Having California drop into the sea would not be good for the earth, so I could stop it. Regular earthquakes are something else."

"You buried him?" Wes repeated. "Any chance he's going to dig himself out?"

"Nope. Not where I buried him." She looked back at them. "I have to go. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Wait a minute." Eric said, taking a step forward.

"Don't touch me, Con…Eric." Tara jerked back away from him.

"What? I wasn't…" Eric sighed. "Look, we're sorry we disturbed you, all right? We're going now. 'Bye." Pushing Wes ahead of him, he left the house. Tara followed them to the door and watched Eric push Wes into the Guardian truck and drive away. They passed Taylor, who was coming down the road, and she blinked in surprise; but they pretty much ignored her. Tara left the door open and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey." Taylor pushed the door closed behind her. "What did Eric and Wes want?"

"Oh. To offer me a job."

"A job?" Taylor repeated.

"Yup. I get to be earthquake warning. Wouldn't that be fun?" Seeing the look on Taylor's face, she went on, "Don't worry, Taylor. I told them no."

"Good." Taylor said. Before Tara could say anything, she went on, "Cole sent me to invite you to the Animarium tonight."

"He did." Tara murmured.

"Yes. We're…" Taylor hesitated. "…celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Taylor shrugged.

"Just…celebrating. We're alive, isn't that enough?"

"Ah. One of those." Before Taylor could ask, Tara went on, "Most of the other Rangers I knew…had parties for any reason they could find. Some for no reason at all…just because today they were alive, but who knew about tomorrow? I have something to do, Taylor, but I'd like to come then, if that's all right."

"Sure."

"I need about an hour."

"I'll pick you up here then."

"Thank you, Taylor."


	9. 9 Acceptance

Author's note; Nearly there! Add, just for you, I changed a few lines here to clarify something. See what you think of the new version. And, guys, you can review even if you don't want to help with my titles. I don't mind. You just won't get the next book, 'cos I really suck at titles. No, I'm joking. I'll think of something. Review please!

Author's note #2: I'm a bad, bad writer and must update more regularily.

Unexpected Ally Chapter 9: Acceptance

Tara stood some distance back from the Animarian memorial. Merrick and Shayla were standing directly in front of it; she didn't know if they knew she was there, but she wasn't going to disturb them either way.

After a long time Shayla sighed and stepped back. Merrick half turned, as though to walk with her, but she shook her head and said something Tara chose not to hear. Merrick nodded after a moment, turning back to study the memorial, and Shayla walked away, nodding to Tara but not speaking.

Tara returned the nod and moved slowly up to stand behind Merrick. He ignored her for a long time, still studying the stone, and she finally broke the silence.

"I wasn't sure I should come."

"It's a free country, I am told." Merrick responded distantly.

"That's not what I meant. I never fought with these people, but I did respect them, very much. But I wasn't sure…" 

Merrick turned slightly, and she moved up to stand beside him.

"You weren't sure if I would tolerate your presence." he said frankly. She nodded, studying the monument with interest.

"You've made no secret of the fact that you don't like me, Merrick. And especially, that you consider me a traitor to Animaria." Merrick shook his head.

"I told you I didn't, not any more. And…" he hesitated. "I don't dislike you."

"Good enough, I suppose." She smiled at him. "Come to the Animarium."

"No." 

She cocked her head, studying him. "You say that so quickly, Merrick. What's wrong with the Animarium?"

"Don't push it." he warned her.

"You don't scare me, Merrick. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. I simply prefer to be here."

"Here here or here on Earth here?" 

"Both. Either." He looked at her for a moment. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope. Not even a little bit."

"Animaria fell. The Animarium is a very pale reflection of what it once was. It…" He shook his head. "The Princess and I have had this conversation. It is difficult for me to be there."

"Because you have bad memories of it?"

"Because I have _only_ memories of it. Being there, with the Princess…sometimes I forget that Animaria is gone. And then I remember, and it hurts all over again."

"Remember, Merrick, that you slept for longer than Princess Shayla, really. Zen-Aku held you for a very long time…you've had only this year, to get used to the fact that your homeland is gone. Princess Shayla has had longer." She smiled. "Animaria knew this truth, Merrick…time heals all. Even this."

"Time won't bring back what I've lost."

"No. But time will help you rebuild. Already you have friends…remember, they fought Zen-Aku for you twice. Once when you wore the mask; once after. You have a home, two if you want them." She gestured to the memorial. "Your friends would not want you to grieve forever, Merrick. Come to the Animarium."

"Not today, Tara. Another day, perhaps." Tara studied him for a minute; then she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that, Merrick."

"Tara." He called after her as she moved away. She turned back to look at him, one eyebrow raised enquiringly. "Why _do _you say everyone's name so much?" 

"There's a very old belief, Merrick…that faith lends substance. Repeating your name reaffirms for me that you are you and not him."

Merrick's eyes darkened slightly at that. "Shouldn't need reaffirming."

"It doesn't." Tara said with a shrug. "Not for me, anyway."

"That doesn't make sense."

She started walking backwards as she answered. "You're not an Elf. It makes sense to me." With a wave she vanished into the tree line, and Merrick turned back to the memorial, shaking his head.

Cole was waiting in the tree line.

"Hey, Cole."

"Hey." He looked at her uncertainly. "You called me."

"I did." She studied him. "I didn't think you'd mind; it's sort of fallout from when I talked to you earlier, remember? During the earthquake? If I'm careful about it I can talk to you."

"I thought…" He held out his morpher uncertainly.

"That's where the being careful comes in. Don't worry, Cole. What I'm doing won't affect anything." He nodded slowly, turning and heading deeper into the trees. She followed him without saying anything.

"Can I talk to you that way?" he asked as they reached the Animarium.

"If you want. I'll teach you, later. It's not hard."

"What's not hard?" Alyssa asked, smiling at them.

"Nothing important." Tara said quickly, glancing at Cole before moving further into the clearing.

"Hey." Taylor glanced at her watch. "I was gonna leave to come get you soon."

"Yeah…I was finished, and Cole was there." Tara said with a faint shrug. "Thanks, though."

"Sure. Hungry?" Taylor asked.

"Mm. Starving." Laughing, the girls wandered towards the table in the middle of the courtyard.

The afternoon faded into evening without anyone really noticing. Tara stepped off the Animarium briefly to ring her work and beg forgiveness for not turning up for the last three days; she told them she'd been in Silver Hills, injured in the earthquake, and had just been released. With a lot of grumbling, they agreed she could have another two days.

"Sorted?" Alyssa asked. She'd taken Tara off the Animarium.

"Yup, all done."

"Why do you work anyway?" Alyssa asked idly as they returned to the party.

"Because you have to nowadays, Alyssa. If I stayed at home and did nothing people would notice." She stepped over Danny, who was stretched out next to the fire. "Besides, I like getting out…but the job I have is the only one I could get where they don't much mind if I start staring off into space every so often. As long as I get my work done no one cares what I do." Alyssa nodded; they'd all seen her stop talking to stare away often enough to know what she meant. Then Cole was there, offering drinks, and they were absorbed back into the group.

A little later Cole came back and reminded her of a promise she'd made earlier.

"Show me how to talk to you."

"It's really really simple, Cole. What you do is put your hand flat on the ground…earth is best, but rocks will work either. Then you think of what you want to say. It takes concentration, so short messages are best. Then you sort of imagine it going through your hand into the earth. And if you're doing it right I'll pick it up."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. It takes practice; it's not something you get straight away…well, you might. But not everyone can do it; I think only Merrick, out of the Rangers." Cole nodded thoughtfully, looking away. Tara jumped and glared at him.

"Don't yell, Cole. I can hear pretty well."

"Even up here?"

"It's harder here, yes, but I can still hear you." Cole nodded.

"And you can pick this up no matter where you are?"

"No, not anywhere. But most places. You'll usually be able to get me." He nodded again.

"And will you show the others?"

"I will if you want, Cole, but it probably won't work."

"But why me and Merrick above them? We all talk to our Wildzords the same way."

"That's a good point." She nibbled on one nail for a moment. "All right. I'll show them. But…" she caught his arm. "Not right now, Cole. They're tired, and we're here. I'd rather show them on Earth."

"OK." He rose to his feet, backed up a few steps. "But you promise, right?"

"I promise."


	10. Epilouge

Author's note: And so ends Book One. Book two should be up, hopefully, fairly soon; the title will probably suck, hint hint, but it'll be here. For anyone who's confused, Unexpected Visitor comes after this story; and Nikki, I told you I have a story where Tara and Merrick get together, but you're just going to have to wait for it.

I shall repeat my warning; there be smarm here!

Unexpected Ally: Epilogue

Much later Cole came looking for her again. She was sitting next to the fire, hugging her knees.

"Hey." He settled quietly beside her. "You wanna go home?" She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Moon's full tonight." she murmured finally. Cole glanced up automatically.

"Yeah."

She looked up at him, firelight dancing in her eyes. "I'd like to stay, Cole."

"Sure." She looked back at the fire; he was about to say something when she added, "You don't have to."

"Don't have to what?"

"Stay. With me." She gestured to where Shayla was, as usual, sitting in her chair watching the moon. "It's not like I'd be alone."

"I think you're always alone." he said on impulse. Tara looked up at him sharply, and he went on, "There are different kinds of alone. I think you're the loneliest person I know."

"Even Merrick?" she asked, a little shakily.

"Even Merrick. He has us, and he knows it. And if it's about Animaria, he has Princess Shayla. But you…you don't have anyone."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" she asked brusquely, needing to stop him.

"I'm not sure." Cole turned to look at her. "You can tell me, if you want. I may not understand, but I'll try."

"I can't." she whispered, looking away. He reached around and touched her cheek, pulling her eyes back to him.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll leave." she said softly.

"No I won't."

"Don't say that, Cole." she warned him. "Sooner or later, everyone leaves. It's just what is."

"Doesn't mean you should be alone all the time. I'm sure that's not what your brother wanted for you."

"My brother…" she murmured. "He didn't really understand. He said he did, he said he wasn't afraid…"

"I'm not afraid." Cole said. She turned to look at him, and he amended it to, "Not of you, anyway." She studied him for a long minute.

"You really mean that, don't you." she said, her tone approaching wonder.

"Should I be?"

"No! Of course not…but people are, sometimes. Most times."

"You're not telling the right people, then." Cole said, grinning at her. Tara laughed, hiccuping a little as she tried not to cry, and Cole stood and found her a drink.

"Tell me something." he asked, once she'd settled again.

"Anything."

"Why us?"

"Oh yes…I did promise, didn't I." She stared into the fire again. "How much do you know, Cole, about the other earth Rangers?"

"You mean Time Force?"

"No—before that."

"Not much."

"It's a long story—but there were eight teams, before you. All of them, up to three teams ago, were fighting against people from outer space. After the peace wave, four years ago, we don't get that any more. Teams on Earth are fighting villains from Earth. Demons in Mariner Bay, criminals in Silver Hills…"

"And Orgs in Turtle Cove." Cole finished for her.

"They're the worst, for me. They're from the earth, but they shouldn't…they're evil, and twisted. And since they're from the earth, it's my responsibility to try and put them back."

"But…then why wait so long? We've been fighting the Orgs for nearly two years. Why wait until now to start helping?"

"I haven't been in Turtle Cove all that long, Cole. A few months. And I had to figure out who you were, and decide how to approach you. Randomly creating sinkholes is not a good introduction."

"I guess." Cole studied her for a moment.

"What now?" Tara hadn't turned her head.

"Nothing."

"Liar." She still didn't look up. "Merrick looks like that when he's afraid to ask something."

"I can't see Merrick being afraid to ask anything."

"You're not looking very hard, Cole. Merrick's afraid to ask for forgiveness. He's afraid to ask for friendship. But that's not what you meant, is it…? Merrick doesn't talk to me much. That's what I meant."

"I wish he'd realize it wasn't his fault. Zen-Aku was in control." Cole muttered. Tara nodded quietly.

"You could ask Tommy to talk to him…or Eric, if you can't find Tommy."

"Why those two?"

"Tommy made a habit of falling under evil spells…it's how he became a Ranger in the first place. And Eric was never actually under any spells, but he was not a team player early on. He nearly killed Wes while they were looking for the Q-Rex."

Cole studied her for a moment. "You have a problem with Eric."

"It's not his fault. It's me. Don't worry about it. I won't let it affect anything." She looked up at him. "Really, Cole. It's nothing." He nodded, picking up the thread of the conversation again.

"Tommy was evil?"

"Um-hum. Several times. Quite a few of the Rangers have been evil at some point, Cole. It's usually one of the few things their enemies do right."

"Do…right?"

"Look at Merrick. He feels so guilty for what Zen-Aku did he can't even bear to be around you. Tommy left the Rangers for a while…couldn't bear to be around them either. One of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers was evil first, and he was never quite comfortable with them again. Rangers are too much good people not to feel it when that happens, Cole." Cole nodded to show he'd heard, staring at the moon.

"Does it get better?"

"For Merrick? I hope so. Tommy found his way. For Merrick it's different, though."

"Why?" Cole looked down and found her looking straight at him. Her stare was disconcerting and he found himself looking away again.

"Merrick chose to put on the mask, Cole. In his mind that makes him guilty of everything Zen-Aku did."

"That's crazy. Merrick had no control."

"*I* know that, Cole. I'm telling you what *he* thinks, not what I think."

"How do you know what he thinks?" The question from Princess Shayla startled them both.

"It's not hard to guess, Princess. He doesn't hide it, and I know how to read people…and remember I'd met him before any of this. I can see how different he is now."

"Yes." Shayla said softly. "He is different." She looked up at Tara. "He won't let us help him."

"There are things that can't be helped. Things people have to work out on their own. Sometimes, Princess, all you can do is let him know you are here, if he needs you." Shayla considered that for a long minute, then nodded slowly. "Cole? I think maybe I should go home." Cole nodded, flowing to his feet and holding out a hand.

"You don't have to leave." Shayla said.

"I know." Tara agreed. "But…sometimes, you wish to be closer to the animals, yes?" Shayla nodded. "Sometimes I wish to be closer to the earth. I am further from it here than anywhere else." Shayla rose to her feet and took Tara's hands.

"You are welcome here."

"Thank you." She turned to Cole, who led her out of the clearing.

"Thank you." Tara said softly when they reached Turtle Cove.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Cole commented, falling into step beside her.

"Time flows differently up there." She gestured vaguely.

"Yeah, but still." Cole looked around. "It's gone cold, too."

"It has, hasn't it." Tara took a step to the side and touched the trunk of a tree.

"Something wrong?" Cole asked.

"No. Everything's right." She smiled, releasing the tree and looking back at him. "Everything's right."

A little later, Cole returned to the Animarium. His friends had returned to the courtyard in his absence; Princess Shayla was sitting at the table now, closer to the fire, laughing at something Alyssa had said. Danny and Max were toasting marshmallows; they made a point of doing that at least once a week. Taylor was sitting on the edge of the table, listening to Shayla and Alyssa talk.

"Hey." Cole snagged a marshmallow from Max's stick as he passed and settled on the ground next to Alyssa.

"Hey." Alyssa responded, grabbing the marshmallow from him before he could eat it. "Tara get home OK?"

"Yeah." He glanced around. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." the three girls said simultaneously. Cole mock-ducked.

"I'll go sit with Danny and Max then."

"No you won't." Danny yelled, snatching the bag of marshmallows and holding it protectively.

"Fine. Maybe Red Lion would like a visitor." He started to stand up.

"Oh, Cole, sit down." Alyssa grabbed his wrist and tugged lightly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" he sat back down, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing.

"Cole! Can't…breathe! Help, Taylor!" Taylor eyed them lazily.

"I dunno…teamwork, remember? Princess Shayla, which side do you think I should be on?"

"Alyssa's turning blue." Max pointed out helpfully. Cole stopped squeezing and leaned around, examining her.

"That's not blue."

"Cole…" Alyssa wriggled out of his arms and jumped to her feet, fists swinging. Cole jumped up and retreated around the table, ducking away from her fists.

"OK! OK! Sorry, Alyssa! I won't do it again, I promise! Whoops…" He tripped over Taylor's outstretched foot and went flying backwards, landing at Princes Shayla's feet. "Princess Shayla, please don't let her hit me!"

"No way, you let him try to crack my ribs!" Alyssa lunged around the table.

"OK, kids, break it up." Taylor said, sliding off the table and standing in between them. Cole and Alyssa exchanged glances. "Come on, let's…guys? What are you…aagh!"

Shayla brushed droplets of water off her skirt. "Please leave_ some_ water in the fountain, Taylor."

"You…" Taylor, dripping wet, struggled out of the fountain. "You…you…aaargh!" She suddenly smirked. "Guess who just drew clean-up for the next, oh, several years?"

The sounds of Cole begging went on long into the night.


End file.
